jedisith_adifandomcom-20200216-history
Jonathan Winters
Jonathan Winters was the son of an Coruscantie aristocraft. He has recorded history in a series of log's left in his private journal. Log 1 To begin, I’d like to introduce myself. My name is Jonathan Winters, and I’ve run away from home. I was the youngest of three, leaving behind a brother and a sister. I loved them both, but I simply could not exist under my father’s house. In fact, I struggle to even bare the name Winters. You see, my father is an aristocrat, a very rich one at that. Most of my father’s wealth wasn’t even earned himself. You see, we’re old money. We have roots that span thousands of years that our family’s power is so deep in the scum of Coruscant it makes me sick to even think about it. You see, I’m an idealist. I know it’s naïve, but I’ve always believed in the greater good, and the power of good. It shocks me that I believe it even after the corruption I’ve seen in what little politics I’d seen on Coruscant. It probably has a lot to do with my upbringing. I was raised to have faith in and pride in our government. The government that is which currently resides on Coruscant. It’s not the galactic alliance or the republic, nut it’s on Coruscant, so naturally it’s a big fish in what has become a very crowded galaxy. Now that I’m older though, I’ve lost faith in my great Coruscant. The myths that I believe won’t allow me to dishonor my nation, or consider it a tainted and crooked organism. Instead I do what any prideful citizen does. I blame the politicians. But god help us if it’s the system, because our nation is a great one, and is a pure system that’s simply been corrupted… listen to me, I can’t even believe what I’m saying. Log 2 I ended the last log rather abruptly, and really didn’t explain where I am now. Well, I’m eighteen years old. Young by most peoples standard, I know. But I’m getting by, doing odd jobs here and there. I’ve picked up a few skills since my departure from Coruscant, which has been almost a year now. The first is that I know how to pilot a ship. Not like a fighter ace or anything. I’m actually pretty bad, but I can transport cargo from one destination to the next. For now though, I’m working at a starport on tatooine, loading and unloading cargo, refueling ships, that kind of thing. I don’t have a lot of friends out here, mostly because I really don’t fit in well the local crowd. I don’t want to stay here long. I mind see if I can save up some credits and fly to Dantooine. In my spare time, I like to do a lot of reading. I study a lot of history and philosophy texts, and Dantooine seems to be a pretty important place, yet somehow it’s still and agricultural world. I guess that goes to show you the importance of place. Hell, even tatooine has had a pretty prominent role in history due to these tests, and it’s still a grainy butt crack on the galaxy. Still, its better than the slums of Coruscant. Category:Characters